Corazón Blindado
by NixSophie
Summary: Los mundos de Serena y Darien estaban a punto de unirse. El peligro en que se vieron envueltas unas jovencitas fue el detonante para que el corazón blindado de él y las ilusiones renovadas de ella, entraran en el mismo cuarto. Pero antes de verificar si los sentimientos pueden vivir juntos, tendrán que superar la última misión de Serena: salvar a la razón de vivir de Darien.(Lemon)
1. Presentación y Prólogo

Tener un corazón blindado era la mejor forma en la que Darien Chiba sabía protegerse de las malas intenciones de otras personas. O bueno, eso le había enseñado su padre desde que tenía uso de razón. Pero no era indolente del todo, un pedacito de él aún sentía, y se dio cuenta de eso muy tarde, cuando la persona merecedora de ese amor se vio en peligro.

.

.

.

Serena era una agente especial de la policía de Tokio. Había dedicado los últimos siete años de su vida a operaciones encubiertas para defender a niños y adolescentes de grandes peligros y sabía que gracias a eso debía sacrificar la compañía de las personas más importantes para ella: su familia. No podía ponerlos en riesgo y exponerlos a algo similar a lo que le había ocurrido a Zafiro, el hombre con el que soñó dejar toda su carrera y formar un hogar. Pero la entrega a su trabajo y la transición entre estar en los operativos y coordinar desde una oficina traerían a ella nuevas ilusiones y, con ellas, a un hombre que con solo mirarle, despertaba en ella lo que había muerto con Zafiro.

.

.

.

Los mundos de Serena y Darien estaban a punto de unirse. El peligro en que se vio envuelto un grupo de jovencitas fue el detonante para que el corazón blindado de él y las ilusiones renovadas de ella entraran en el mismo cuarto y se mezclaran. Pero antes de verificar si los dos sentimientos pueden vivir juntos, tendrán que superar la última misión de Serena: salvar a la razón de vivir de Darien... ¿Pueden el peligro y la pasión reavivar el latir de un corazón al que se le creía muerto?

.

.

.

Esta es una pequeña novela policiaca en la que los personajes estarán envueltos en situaciones tan fuertes que les llevará a replantear sus vidas una y otra vez... Una nueva locura que pasó por mi mente y con lo que quiero incursionar en un género de acción... Espero les guste...

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

- Está adelante, Comandante - un hombre vestido con una especie de pijama blanca y con un tapabocas le recibió cuando llegó a la escena del crimen - debería ponerse uno de los trajes, el cuerpo lleva días...

- No pienso ponerme eso - rechazando una de esas 'pijamas' que tanto odiaba, pasó el cerco demarcado con la cinta de peligro y se adentró en el espeso matorral.

Escuchaba las voces de los demás agentes. "Ese uniforme es el de la preparatoria Juuban". "Debió ser una chica muy hermosa". "La quería bien muerta, le destrozaron el rostro y por poco le desprenden la cabeza del cuello".

Lo que más odiaba de su trabajo eran los casos que terminaban como ese. Con un menor de edad, que tenía toda la vida por delante, muerto en mano de unos criminales despiadados.

- Comandante, debió ponerse...

- No insistas con el traje, Diamante - Serena pasó el último cerco para llegar al lugar en que estaban sus hombres - ¿Hay alguna pista de dónde la tenían? - preguntó inclinándose en el suelo para ver de cerca el rostro destrozado de la joven.

- Encontramos algo que, tal vez, los asesinos no vieron - Diamante, el hombre al que ella había llamado por su nombre se inclinó a su lado y, con manos enguantadas, descubrió uno de los senos del cadáver pelirrojo.

En el pecho amoratado por la descomposición había dos palabras escritas al revés y de prisa. Ya empezaban a distorsionarse, pero se leían aún: Black Moon.

- ¿Irónico, no cree? - preguntó Diamante.

- Sí, y por esa misma ironía vamos a llegar hasta el fondo de todo esto - Serena se levantó y recorrió el camino de vuelta hasta su auto.

No quería regresar aún a la estación, necesitaba respirar. Se quitó la chaqueta marrón de cuero que cubría su sencilla camiseta blanca y el arnés en que estaba guardada su arma y la recostó en el capó. Acomodó la coleta que sostenía sus rubios y largos cabellos y golpeó el suelo impacientemente con las pesadas botas marrones tipo militar que acostumbraba a usar diariamente.

Estaba desesperada. Siendo policía debería estar acostumbrada a ver personas muertas, pero aún no lograba superar cada una de las que había visto, en especial, la de Zafiro. Sacó el celular del bolsillo de los jeans desgastados y marcó un número rápidamente.

- ¿Qué viste esta vez? - fue el saludo que sintió al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Sabes que te amo, a ti, a Haruka, a mamá y a papá? - respondió ella sin el más mínimo temblor en su voz.

- Serena tonta - la voz enternecida de su hermano menor la hizo sonreír - Un nuevo caso complicado, verdad?

- Sí, y no sé cuándo termine, Sammy - se sentó en el capó negro - Si algo me pasa...

- No vas a empezar con eso otra vez - la interrumpió la voz.

- Sammy, si algo me sucede, la pista que deberás darle a papá es Black Moon - le dijo enfadada.

- No te va a pasar lo mismo que a Zafiro, Serena - la voz soltó un fuerte suspiro - Te amo, hermanita.

- Y yo a ustedes - envió un beso a través del teléfono y colgó la llamada.

Tenía una investigación que comenzar y mientras más rápido lo hiciera, mejor. Llegaría hasta el fondo de esa muerte y tenía una idea muy clara de lo que significaban esas dos palabras en el cuerpo de la joven.

Tomó su chaqueta, subió al auto blindado y arrancó. Una media hora después, entraba a su oficina y tecleaba como una posesa en el computador. Sabía que había escuchado esas palabras en otro lugar... ¿O había sido en la oficina?...

- ¡AGENTE KOU! - gritó saliendo de la oficina y mirando, desde la puerta en todas las direcciones.

- ¿Cuál de los tres, mi comandante? - Un hombre alto, de largos cabellos marrón, atados en una coleta a la altura de su cuello y vestido de jean y camiseta negra se paró frente a ella.

- Seiya, necesito al tonto ese - dijo en un tono más bajo.

- Está atendiendo a una joven que llegó hace unos minutos, estaba muy alterada - le dijo tranquilo - ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

- ¿Cómo se llama ese tonto bar al que llevaron a Zafiro y a Diamante después de la boda? - preguntó apresurada.

- Black Moon, si mal no...

- Gracias, Taiki - entró de nuevo en la oficina dejando al hombre confundido.

Ese nombre sí lo había escuchado antes. Era un bar donde mujeres hermosas bailaban quitándose la ropa mientras los hombres aullaban como lobos al verlas. Recordaba el ambiente por la vez que, en compañía de Esmeralda, habían seguido al resto del equipo que habían secuestrado a Diamante y a Zafiro con la misión de darles la despedida de solteros que no tuvieron.

Se enfrascó una vez más en el computador. Tenía la mejor pista de todas: un lugar. Lo siguiente sería saber para qué tenían retenida, durante más de un mes, a la jovencita muerta identificada como Kaolinette. Pero estaba segura de que, para lograrlo, necesitaría los talentos de Esmeralda, ella era su mejor elemento para trabajos como ese.

- Mi comandante - Un hombre con un peinado similar al de Taiki, pero con cabellos negros, abrió la puerta con cautela - Necesito que se encargue de algo junto a Mi General Kumada.

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora? - Serena se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la puerta.

- Nada, pero la chica que estaba atendiendo necesita atención especial, Mi general la está interrogando y mandó a llamarla.

Sin más explicaciones, Serena caminó hasta la oficina de su superior. Ya tenía suficiente con la muerte de la chica identificada como Kaolinette, como para que le montaran otro caso complicado para atender.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina del General y quedó estática al ver la apariencia de la chica. El mismo uniforme que había visto ensangrentado horas antes cubría a una jovencita de rubios y cortos cabellos que lloraba asustada mientras Nicholas Kumada intentaba sacarle algo de información.

- Comandante Moon, ella es Mimette - El hombre castaño que sucedió al General Tsukino tras su retiro se puso de pie para recibirla - Está algo nerviosa y no nos ha dicho mucho, solo sabemos que escapó de algún lugar y que lleva en la calle cerca de una semana...

- Déjenme sola con ella - Cuando habló Serena, la chica se volvió para ver a quien pertenecía la voz y en menos de tres segundos, estaba abrazada a su cuerpo, llorando desesperada - Yo me hago cargo - miró a los dos hombres y les hizo señas para que salieran de la oficina.

Una de las cosas que había llevado a Serena a ser comandante de un grupo especial, era la afinidad que tenía la gente con ella. Tal vez su apariencia frágil y aniñada era la clave, pero lo cierto era que nadie tenía más carisma que ella en toda la oficina y eso era lo que le daba el respeto de todo su equipo, porque no era su figura delgada y pequeña la que la hacía destacar al lado de hombres altos, musculosos y rudos.

- La mataron... - sollozó la chica entre sus brazos - mataron a mi amiga cuando yo intentaba ayudarle y no pude hacer nada para ayudarla...

- Tranquila, pequeña - Serena la alejó un poco para verla a los ojos - ¿Quién era tu amiga y de dónde escapaste?

- Kaolinette... - al escuchar el nombre, Serena se puso seria. Era demasiada casualidad - A ella la tenían hace más de un mes en Black Moon, un bar... - la chica intentaba hablar entre el llanto - Ella me llamó hace unos días, hablaba muy raro, me dijo que teníamos que vernos porque algo muy malo estaba por sucederle, así que nos encontramos en las afueras de Tokio...

- ¿Mimette, cuándo sucedió eso? - la interrumpió.

- Dos, tres o cuatro días, a lo sumo - la chica sorbió su nariz - Llevo vagando en las calles para regresar a casa y perdí la cuenta...

- Está bien, sígueme contando - la guió hasta una silla y se sentó en otra, frente a ella, tomándole las manos.

- Ella me dijo que había logrado escaparse de ese sitio, pero que la seguían - suspiró - Y antes de decirme porqué o para qué estaba allí, un tipo la tomó por la espalda y le pasó un cuchillo por la garganta y yo solo pude correr, pero me siguieron no sé por cuanto tiempo.

- Tranquila, cariño - Serena le habló con dulzura - Vas a estar bien, llamaré a tus padres y los enviaré a un hogar de protección para que nada te pase - le limpió las lágrimas con cariño ¿Te parece?

La chica solo asintió y se lanzó a los brazos de Serena una vez más sin dejarle más opción que consolarla hasta que cayó rendida en sus brazos y logró acomodarla en la silla para que durmiera.

Salió de la oficina para dirigirse a la suya, seguramente allí estaría el General esperando noticias.

- Comandante, qué sucedió? - Kumada se puso de pie al ver a Serena entrar.

Rápidamente, la rubia le narró lo que Mimette le había dicho; además le comentó la relación con el hallazgo de la joven desaparecida y encontrada muerta en la mañana y del bar que ambas chicas habían referenciado.

- Serena, pienso retirarme pronto - habló el hombre de cabellos castaños y largos mientras caminaba a cerrar la puerta de la oficina - Si logras descubrir lo que sucede en Black Moon y si tiene relación con la aparición de los hermanos Alpha en Tokio, serás ascendida a general y podrás volver a acercarte a tu familia, que no entiendo porqué los alejas...

- Sabes que los alejo de mí porque no quiero que los usen en mi contra o que sufran lo mismo que Zafiro - Serena suspiró cansada - Pero los extraño mucho...

- Lo sé - Nicholas se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cariño - Y confío en que consigas el ascenso para que estés más tranquila... Ya pasaron tres años...

- Sí, y lo extraño - la rubia le sonrió al hombre que la abrazaba - Será mejor que empiece a trabajar si quiero darte tu retiro pronto.

Ya se había comprometido con la misión; su última misión en el campo antes de poder dedicarse a supervisar desde la oficina y alejarse del peligro. Tenía que lograrlo si quería retomar la vida y los sueños que tenía tres años atrás. Una familia, hijos, una casa grande y hermosa y un hombre sexy que no solo le permitiera volver a disfrutar de la sensación de su frágil cuerpo entre unos brazos fuertes, sino que fuera tan tierno y atento con ella como lo había sido Zafiro antes de fallecer. Quería retomar las ilusiones y lo iba a lograr, pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

><p><strong>Bienvenid s una vez más a una de mis locuras... Esta vez es algo diferente a todo lo que he hecho antes y espero les guste...<strong>

**Será una historia muy gráfica, así que para quienes quieran ver las imágenes, saben que me encuentran en Face como Nix Sophie...**

**Besos!**


	2. 1 Planeando el reencuentro

**Los mundos de Serena y Darien estaban a punto de unirse. El peligro en que se vio envuelto un grupo de jovencitas fue el detonante para que el corazón blindado de él y las ilusiones renovadas de ella entraran en el mismo cuarto y se mezclaran. Pero antes de verificar si los dos sentimientos pueden vivir juntos, tendrán que superar la última misión de Serena: salvar a la razón de vivir de Darien.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esta es una pequeña novela policiaca en la que los personajes estarán envueltos en situaciones tan fuertes que les llevará a replantear sus vidas una y otra vez... Una nueva locura que pasó por mi mente y con lo que quiero incursionar en un género de acción... Espero les guste...**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Planeando el reencuentro.<strong>

- Comandante Moon, ¿será que podemos descansar un momento? - Un hombre alto, con anchos hombros, cabellos blancos al hombro, ojos azules brillantes y sonrisa de revista entró a la oficina, cargando en su hombro una chaqueta de denim que hacía resaltar la sencilla camiseta blanca y el arnés en que reposaba un revólver completamente negro.

- No me digas que ya tienes hambre... - Un par de ojos azules como el cielo lo miraron de pies a cabeza y sabía perfectamente que tras esa mirada vendría un reclamo - Diamante, ya te he dicho que volví a ser Tsukino y ¿porqué demonios sigues usando esos pantalones cortos para la oficina? - una delicada mano con las uñas pintadas en un rosa pálido señalaba las bermudas del mismo material de la chaqueta.

- Serena, que tú, con estos calores, seas capaz de trabajar toda la tarde con una burka, si fuera necesario, no quiere decir que yo también lo haga - despreocupado, Diamante caminó hasta la silla frente a su superior y se sentó relajadamente.

Serena era una mujer hermosa. Tenía el cabello tan rubio que recordaba los rayos del sol y la piel blanca como el mármol. Su rostro angelical contrastaba con la insignia que la acreditaba como comandante de una división especial de la policía, dedicada a la inteligencia en casos extremos que involucraban menores de edad.

Su estatura era reducida, no sobrepasaba el metro con sesenta centímetros y su cuerpo, debajo de sus clásicos jeans, camisetas sin mangas y chaquetas de cuero, era lleno de curvas delicadamente trazadas.

Si alguien la viera en la calle, bien vestida y con su cabello cepillado, rozando sus caderas, nadie diría que era policía. Pero Serena Tsukino, Moon y Tsukino nuevamente, llevaba, desde los 18 años, practicando una profesión ruda y peligrosa, la misma profesión que había practicado su padre en algún momento y que ninguno de sus dos hermanos varones quiso seguir.

Con 27 años había hecho su carrera militar y estaba a pocos meses de convertirse en General y dejar los allanamientos, las infiltraciones y las operaciones de alto riesgo para dedicarse a dirigir el equipo y revisar papeleos en la tranquilidad de una oficina.

Extrañaría la acción y los rostros de sus oficiales y tenientes cuando la veían inmovilizar a un hombre que casi triplicaba su tamaño, pero extrañaba a su familia y mientras siguiera en operaciones que pusieran en la mira no solo su vida, sino también la de sus padres, hermanos y amigos, tendría que permanecer alejada y en contacto con ellos a través de su teléfono privado e imposible de rastrear.

- Sabes que mi general Kumada te puede volver a joder si te encuentra en mi oficina sentado y hablando conmigo como si yo fuera solo un agente... - La rubia se puso de pie, reacomodó su coleta descuidada y estiró un poco los pies - ¿Pagas el café hoy o tengo que invitarte una vez más?

- Ganas más que yo, sería bueno que siguieras invitándome - Diamante se puso de pie y abrazó a Serena por los hombros.

Era mucho más alto que ella y solo tres años mayor. Se conocían desde que la rubia llegó como secretaria a la oficina dirigida por el General Tsukino. Él y su hermano se enternecieron con la pequeña chiquilla que lograba mantener a cada hombre en una línea muy lejos de su alcance y fue esa actitud, el gran talento para ejecutar estrategias y su excelente puntería, lo que la había llevado a un alto rango antes de llegar él. Pero no se sentía mal por eso, para Diamante Moon era mucho más emocionante seguir siendo un teniente y estar en el centro de la acción que planeando movimientos y salvándole el culo a los oficiales y tenientes que no eran capaces de cuidarse a ellos mismos.

Aún así, había algo que los unía mucho más que el compartir oficina, división y operativos. Algo que ambos lloraban, pero que, después de tres años, habían aceptado como parte de su trabajo. Algo que, incluso, los hacía compartir el mismo apellido, aunque ella no quisiera abusar de esas cosas legales que trae consigo el matrimonio.

Llegaron a la cafetería del centro especializado, abrazados como una pareja enamorada. Los agentes los saludaron con respeto. Otros simplemente sacudieron la cabeza como negación y un castaño de cuerpo atlético, cabellos largos y labios finos, simplemente contuvo la risa mientras se acercaba a él.

- Teniente Moon, creo que no debería tener tanta confianza con su Comandante - Soltó el castaño con una seriedad increíble si pudieran saber que por dentro estaba a punto de estallar a carcajadas.

- General, usted más que nadie sabe que mi Comandante es como mi hermana - Diamante besó la mejilla de Serena mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco - ¿Iremos a jugar billar esta noche? - el platinado movió una silla para que Serena se sentara y tomó asiento a su lado.

- Yo no puedo, tengo una cena con los padres de Rei - suspiró cansado el castaño - Odio perderme una partida por estar escuchando a mi suegro decir una y mil veces que debo dejar la oficina lo más pronto posible para recibir mi retiro y unírmele a él en el negocio familiar...

- Nick, creo que las túnicas del templo Hikawa te quedarían perfectas - Diamante bromeó en voz baja y Serena tuvo que poner una mano en sus labios para no reír fuertemente - Y tú, irás con nosotros o te quedarás en casa comiendo helados y viendo comedias baratas hasta quedarte dormida en el sofá y me toque llevarte a la cama?

- Diamante, ni lo uno, ni lo otro, tengo una cena con mis hermanos, hoy es el último viernes del mes y sabes que tengo una reunión con ellos para mirar una propuesta que tienen para mí - la rubia resopló cansada - ¿Y a ti qué te importa si llego a casa a comer helado y ver televisión?

- Está bien, iré solo con Yaten, Seiya y Taiki - se puso de pie - ¿café para ambos?

- Solo para Serena, yo me voy ya - Kumada se puso de pie y miró su reloj - iré a dejar todo listo sobre el caso Alpha para el encuentro que tendrás con Mimette el lunes - miró a Serena que simplemente asintió - Esa pobre chica no ha podido acostumbrarse al programa de protección.

- Es obvio, solo tiene quince años y vivió un infierno con su amiga - la rubia respondió como si fuera lo más obvio - Tengo a Jedite siguiéndole los pasos a Melissa, me está reportando cada tres horas sus movimientos - miró a los ojos de su General - Nicholas, vamos a atraparlos antes de que a otro jovencito le suceda lo mismo que a Kaolinette.

- Lo sé, Serena y confío plenamente en que vas a lograrlo - Nicholas Kumada enderezó los hombros, endureció su mirada y neutralizó sus facciones - Que tengan buen fin de semana Comandante, Teniente - miró a Serena y a Diamante fijamente.

- Igualmente, mi General - Respondieron los dos al tiempo, percatándose del cambio de rol de su amigo y superior.

.

.

.

.

- ¿Haruka, crees que se enojaría si le llevamos flores? - Un joven de cabellos rubios cobrizos irrumpió en una decorada oficina sin llamar o revisar lo que sucedía dentro - Disculpa, Darien, no sabía que estaban reunidos.

- Sammy, es nuestra hermana, no nuestra novia, no creo que le guste que le llevemos flores - Haruka, otro rubio, con facciones similares a las de su hermano menor, pero unos seis años mayor, se puso de pie y salió de su escritorio rebujando sus cabellos y acomodando la corbata plateada que llevaba sobre la camisa azul oscuro - Aunque si quieres, puedes comprarle un ramo de cualquier cosa linda que veas, si se lo das tu, estoy seguro que se va a alegrar.

- Había olvidado la cena de esta noche - Darien, un moreno de ojos azul zafiro, cabellos revueltos y ligeramente largos, gran estatura y un porte dominante gracias a los fuertes músculos marcados bajo la tela de la camisa blanca que llevaba remangada en el codo y sin corbata se giró hacia los dos hermanos - ¿Creen que su hermana aceptará invertir para expandirnos?

- Si Sammy se lo pide, créeme, lo hará - Haruka caminó hasta su hermano menor, lo empujó para que entrara y cerró la puerta de la oficina con pestillo.

- Eso es lo único que quieres de ella, Haruka - Sammy lo señaló con rabia - No la vemos hace tres años y solo la citaste para que le inyecte capital a esta empresa - el joven empezaba a subir la voz.

-Samm, entiende, queremos expandirnos, abarcar otros mercados y para hacerlo no solo necesitamos la fortuna de Darien, mis ahorros y los tuyos, sino también la inversión de un socio externo, este es un proyecto muy ambicioso - el mayor de los tres hermanos intentaba conciliar con el más joven, el joven de 24 años que veía por los ojos de su hermana - Además necesitamos que los socios sean de confianza y Serena es la más indicada para que se una y lo sabes...

Haruka y Sammy, los dos hijos varones del General Tsukino no habían seguido su carrera militar, decidieron estudiar en una universidad normal y ambos se inclinaron por las finanzas. El mayor había estudiado economía mientras el menor, mercadeo internacional y en ese proceso de estudio, Haruka había conocido al gran Darien Chiba.

Chiba era uno de los apellidos más conocidos de Japón, solo tenía un heredero para dirigir el banco que, desde tres generaciones atrás, habían creado y posicionado como el más importante del país. Pero la visión de los hermanos Tsukino había convencido a ese heredero, de ampliarse y expandir su cobertura en el mercado mundial, empezando por Europa, pero para lograrlo, necesitarían una fuerte inyección de capital, cosa que Darien no podría hacer por sí mismo gracias a un error cometido en el pasado y por el que solo recibió de su padre las acciones del banco pero ni un centavo de la fortuna acumulada por los hombres de la familia, a través de los años.

Los Tsukino sabían eso y conocían a la perfección la rudeza de Mamoru Chiba, el frívolo y despiadado padre de Darien y el responsable de convertir al nuevo dueño del banco en una fiel copia de él. Aún así, estaban empeñados en ayudar a su amigo, no solo a nivel profesional sino a nivel personal.

Haruka y sammy venían de una familia unida y cariñosa. Peligrosa por la carrera de su padre, pero fraternal, cosa que Darien no conocía, aún teniendo un enorme motivo para aplicarlo. Pero debajo de esa coraza de hombre rudo, el heredero del banco ocultaba a un hombre comprometido y preocupado por una sola persona en el mundo: Hotaru.

- Bueno, será mejor que me marche entonces - resopló Sammy poniendo los ojos en blanco - Pasaré a recoger a Hotaru en la escuela, compraré unas bonitas flores para Sere y nos vemos en el restaurante - caminó a la puerta pero antes de abrirla se giró a sus acompañantes - ¿Quieres que lleve a Hotaru a la cena?

- Sí, no quiero que se quede otra vez con mi padre - Darien cambió su semblante. Estaba agotado por la dinámica familiar entre Mamoru y Hotaru Chiba - O si quiere quedarse con tus padres, llévala a tu casa y la recojo después de la cena.

- Deberías dejarla ir a vivir con nosotros, así no tendrías tantos dolores de cabeza - apuntó Haruka serio regresando a su silla.

- Eso no está en discusión y lo saben - el moreno se puso de pie - Hotaru es mi hija y aunque mi papá no soporte que yo haya metido la pata cuando era un adolescente y que no haya sido capaz de engendrar un varón, no me voy a alejar de ella, ustedes saben que la quiero... - suspiró cansado - Si Mamoru no la aguanta, entonces que se marche él de mi casa.

Hotaru Chiba era una jovencita de 14 años. Heredó la magia de todos los Chiba, el espeso cabello negro como la noche y los rasgos faciales de los ángeles. Darien no pudo desconocer que era su hija cuando Beryl, su novia del adolescencia, le había dicho que al momento determinar su relación ella estaba en embarazo y que, tres años después, la niña le estorbaba en su vida, así que él debía hacerse cargo de la pequeña.

Al principio fue una tarea difícil. Tenía solo 18 años cuando descubrió que era padre de una niña de tres. La había concebido cuando solo cumplía los quince, en la época de libertinaje y rebeldía ante el acoso de su padre por convertirlo en una fiel copia suya. Incluso, cuando Hotaru llegó a las vidas de los hombres Chiba, la herencia de Darien fue brutalmente diezmada, solo por el hecho de haber tenido una niña y no un niño.

La fuerte misoginia de Mamoru Chiba le impedía llevar una buena relación con su nieta, y para Hotaru era irrelevante que su abuelo la quisiera, mientras no insistiera a Darien, diariamente y cuando creía que ella dormía, que la metiera a internado o que buscara la forma de deshacerse de esa carga. Siempre escuchaba a su padre responderle que no la iba a dejar, pero le dolía saber que era tan poco deseada en una familia completamente masculina.

Pero a la vida de los Chiba habían llegado los Tsukino. La pequeña los conoció cuando Haruka y su padre estudiaban juntos y tenían que hacer los trabajos de la universidad mientras cuidaban de ella. Incluso, más de una vez Haruka la recogía en la escuela primaria y la llevaba a dar un paseo mientras Darien trabajaba. Pero cuando conoció a Sammy, se había refugiado en él como una salida a todos sus problemas existenciales.

El menor de los Tsukino la trataba como a una muñeca de porcelana. Le sonreía y bromeaba con ella sin el menor asomo de que eso fuera una tarea encargada. Igualmente, Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino cuidaban de ella como un miembro más de la familia y Hotaru los veía como a unos verdaderos abuelos.

Y no era un secreto para Darien el que Sammy estuviera interesado en su hija adolescente más de lo que debería. Incluso el mismo Samuel Tsukino le había expresado sus intenciones, pero le había aclarado que no se atrevería a decirle nada hasta que ella no cumpliera, por lo menos, la mayoría de edad. Mientras, el joven rubio se dedicaba a buscarla en la escuela, ayudarle con sus deberes, acompañarla cuando Darien tenía obligaciones o viajes al exterior y servir de confidente cuando necesitaba desahogar todas sus frustraciones o dolores.

- No lleguen tarde, Haruka - dijo Sammy a modo de despedida - Recuerda que Serena no tiene mucho tiempo para estar con nosotros - Y sin más salió de la oficina y del edificio con la ilusión de reencontrarse con su hermana después de tres años y con la esperanza de no verla vestida de negro, con los ojos hinchados y rojos por llorar y con el espíritu doblegado por una gran pérdida.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sus comentarios y por apoyar esta nueva locura... Ya saben que las imágenes de esta historia pueden verlas en mi face: Nix Sophie.<strong>

**Besos!**


	3. 2 La cena

**Los mundos de Serena y Darien estaban a punto de unirse. El peligro en que se vio envuelto un grupo de jovencitas fue el detonante para que el corazón blindado de él y las ilusiones renovadas de ella entraran en el mismo cuarto y se mezclaran. Pero antes de verificar si los dos sentimientos pueden vivir juntos, tendrán que superar la última misión de Serena: salvar a la razón de vivir de Darien.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esta es una pequeña novela policiaca en la que los personajes estarán envueltos en situaciones tan fuertes que les llevará a replantear sus vidas una y otra vez... Una nueva locura que pasó por mi mente y con lo que quiero incursionar en un género de acción... Espero les guste...**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>2. La cena.<strong>

- ¿Vas a ir así? - Una mujer alta y delgada, con un vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo y una extensa cabellera verde que hacía honor a su nombre, miró a Serena de arriba a abajo sin disimulo y habló con una mueca de disgusto - No puedo creerlo.

Serena vestía uno de sus típicos jeans desteñidos, una camisa leñadora a cuadros que le quedaba más ancha de lo que debería, unas zapatillas de deporte blancas y su típica coleta alta. Llevaba una mochila de cuero marrón colgada en diagonal sobre su torso y movía las llaves de su auto con impaciencia ante el escrutinio de Esmeralda Moon.

- ¿Qué tengo de malo? - La rubia miró hacia abajo buscando una mancha en su atuendo o algo que le mostrara que no estaba bien pero no encontró seña alguna.

- Sere, la última vez que viste a tu familia fue en el sepelio de Zafiro y estabas vestida con pantalones y camisa negra, además parecías un zombie - Esmeralda se paró del diván rojo en que estaba recostada leyendo una revista de moda - ¿No crees que ellos quisieran verte bien, hermosa y radiante?

- Creo que exageras, son mis hermanos y su socio, creo - Serena se sonrojó - Y ellos saben que estoy bien, no tengo que vestirme como una princesa para que se convenzan de eso.

- Haber, cariño, no puedo dejarte salir así - La peliverde caminó hasta Serena , la giró por los hombros hacia el pasillo por el que había llegado y empezó a empujarla de regreso - Vamos a mi cuarto para solucionar esto...

Sin más, Esmeralda llevó a Serena a una gigantesca habitación en la que resaltaba una cama king size con sábanas en tonos lavanda y marrón. Sentó a la rubia sobre el mullido acolchado y se dirigió al armario abriéndolo de par en par para sacar una colección de casi siete vestidos distintos y esparcirlos en la cama al lado de una muy confundida Serena.

Esmeralda era una de las mejores agentes encubiertas que tenía Serena en su equipo. Una mujer hermosa, obsesionada con verse atractiva en todo momento y una muy buena compañera en la vida diaria. Ella y Diamante eran su familia más cercana mientras siguiera trabajando dando la cara a casos peligrosos, pero cuando Nicholas le entregara su puesto, podría volver a compartir con sus padrees y hermanos.

Para Esmeralda, Serena era la hermana que nunca tuvo. Era hija única y, por rebeldía hacia su padre, entró en la policía de Tokio haciendo una carrera destacada que la llevó a ser parte de grupos especiales en poco tiempo. Conoció a Serena cuando, juntas, llegaron a la división de menores de edad y aprendieron de Kenji Tsukino las mejores formas de hacer su trabajo. Fue allí donde las dos jóvenes que empezaron a compartir apartamento, conocieron a Diamante y Zafiro Moon; dos hermanos entusiastas, atractivos y algo alocados.

Diamante conquistó rápidamente a Esmeralda y Zafiro persiguió por un buen tiempo a Serena, hasta que, después de un par de años, ambas parejas contrajeron matrimonio en una ceremonia íntima doble para luego compartir un apartamento.

Pero la felicidad duró poco tiempo. Tres años atrás, durante un operativo de rescate de un jovencito secuestrado por una banda terrorista para sacarle dinero a su acaudalado padre, Zafiro Moon intentó salvar a Serena y a Esmeralda de un repentino tiroteo que estalló cuando las dos mujeres salían de una destartalada choza cubriendo al pequeño. Una de las balas le alcanzó una pierna, otra el hombro derecho y una tercera, la cabeza, dejándolo inerte al instante pero dando el tiempo suficiente para que ellas se pusieran a salvo con el niño.

Con la muerte de Zafiro, Diamante y Esmeralda aseguraron que no dejarían sola a Serena y lo habían cumplido. Era su superior, pero en casa era su niña mimada. Estaban pendientes de cada movimiento, de qué le faltaba o cómo se sentía. Todo lo necesario para que Serena supiera que no estaba sola y que, a pesar de todo, tenía una familia que velaba por ella como lo habría seguido haciendo Zafiro si no hubiera fallecido.

Después de veinte minutos, una hermosa mujer salía de la habitación. Serena llevaba años sin ver su figura bien delineada bajo la fina tela de un vestido. Las pronunciadas curvas de la rubia estaban demarcadas por una seda color azul rey. Las mangas cortas y sueltas cubrían solo sus hombros. La cintura, demarcada por un cinturón negro acentuaba las curvas femeninas y destacaba sus bien dotadas caderas. La falda caía en tubo a media pierna por delante y una suave capa de seda lo cubría desde el busto y caía irregular sobre la falda tubo, dejando la parte trasera más larga que la delantera.

Caminaba torpemente gracias a los tacones de siete centímetros, de gamuza negra que no usaba desde su compromiso con Zafiro. Y el cabello, caía sobre su espalda recordándole que le hacía falta un buen corte, pues la parte más larga ya rozaba sus caderas. No tenía mucho maquillaje y tras ella, Esmeralda sonreía complacida.

- Debes estar contenta, ya voy tarde - soltó la rubia cerca de la puerta de la entrada mientras recibía una cartera negra, tipo sobre, de las manos de Esmeralda.

- Vas hermosa, ahora entrégame a tu bebé - la peliverde estiró su mano esperando que Serena le entregada lo solicitado.

- Esmeralda, acepté que me arreglaras, pero no voy desarmada a ningún lado y menos con mi familia - Serena levantó un poco su corto vestido para mostrar el cinto en el que llevaba un pequeño revólver automático color plateado - No sé a qué hora llegue...

- Ya, ya - la extrovertida esposa de Diamante empujó a Serena hacia afuera - Yo me quedaré dejando los informes que necesitas listos para mañana, tu solo relájate y disfruta con tus hermanos - le dio un beso en la mejilla - Y dales mis saludos.

Sin más que hacer y muy resignada, Serena caminó por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, tomó su muy bien blindado Honda civic negro y partió al restaurante en el que la habían citado Sammy y Haruka.

Aparcó frente al elegante restaurante de comida francesa. Entregó las llaves al vallet y entró preguntando por la reserva a nombre de Haruka Tsukino. Esperaba que sus hermanos hubieran llegado antes para no tener que esperar sola y sin mucho que hacer. No salía así nunca, a menos de que las partidas de billar con los compañeros de equipo después de la oficina y un par de cervezas contaran como salida social.

Uno de los meseros le dirigió hasta una mesa apartada. Serena, a los lejos vio a los tres hombres y una joven de largos cabellos negros hablando amenamente. Sabía que se encontraría con Sammy, Haruka y su socio. Tal vez alguno de sus hermanos quería presentarle a su novia, pero la chica tenía un uniforme escolar que conocía muy bien y no pudo evitar asociarlo con su trabajo. Era el mismo uniforme de Mimette.

- ¡Wow! - En la mesa, Sammy era el único de frente a la entrada y el primero en cruzar sus ojos con los de Serena - A menos de que mis ojos estén fallando, creo que mi hermana ya llegó - se puso de pie y tomó el ramo de rosas blancas, azules, naranjas y amarillas.

Inevitablemente, todos los acompañantes del menor de los Tsukino giró para verla. Haruka emitió un silbido divertido al ver a su compañera de travesuras caminar hacia ellos como toda una dama. Darien, por su parte, se había desconectado del mundo. La rubia de cabellos ondulados y largos era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Al llegar a la cena estaba un poco reacio a aceptarla después de que sus socios le dijeron que no podía saber la ocupación de Serena por su propia seguridad. Ahora, con tal de verla un par de veces al mes, dejaría sus miedos a un lado y la aceptaría sin dudar.

- Papá, con la boca cerrada se ve igual - Hotaru golpeó divertida a su padre y susurró las palabras en un volumen bastante moderado - Es linda, ¿no?...

- Estás hermosa, tonta - Sammy se adelantó hablando fuerte, abrazó a Serena y le entregó las flores - Estos tres años han hecho de ti una mujer increíble.

- Yo soy la misma, esto es solo obra de Esmeralda - sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sammy que miró al mesero con recelo por estar muy concentrado en las piernas de Serena.

- Pues hizo bien - con la mano en la espalda baja de Serena, la empujó hasta la mesa donde Haruka se puso de pie al instante y la abrazó con cariño.

- Estás hermosa, hermanita - le susurró al oído antes de alejarla y mirarla de pies a cabeza.

- Dile eso a tu esposa, cuando seas capaz de pedirle matrimonio a Michiru - le dijo suave haciendo que su hermano mayor pusiera los ojos en blanco.

- Sere, ellos son Darien y Hotaru Chiba - Sammy tomó a Serena por los hombros y la giró para enfrentarla a los pelinegros que la miraban - Hotaru es la hija de Darien y él es nuestro socio...

- Mucho gusto - la rubia hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de tomar asiento al lado de Hotaru.

La gran parte de la cena transcurrió tranquila. Sammy y Haruka contaron a su hermana los planes del banco Chiba y porqué necesitaban que invirtiera con ellos sus ahorros; ahorros para Darien, dinero del seguro de vida de Zafiro para los miembros de la familia.

- oye Serena, y tu en qué trabajas? - la pregunta inocente de Hotaru hizo que los tres hermanos cruzaran miradas nerviosas.

- No seas imprudente, Hotaru - la regañó Darien mirando por primera vez a Serena a los ojos; unos ojos azul celeste que, aunque fuertes, denotaban tranquilidad y paz - Nosotros no tenemos porqué saber eso - agregó sin separar la mirada de la de la rubia.

- Tranquila, Hotaru - con voz dulce, Serena le respondió a la chica - pero es mejor que no lo sepas - se disculpó dejando de ver el par de ojos tan azules como el profundo océano y mirando uno de color violeta.

- Disculpa - la pelinegra bajó la mirada y se removió incómoda, rozando con su pierna algo extraño en la pierna de Serena, lo que provocó que abriera los ojos más de lo normal y se quedara completamente estática.

Serena se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido y se movió nerviosa. No quería que ellos supieran nada de su trabajo para evitarles el peligro. Pero la mirada de Hotaru le decía que estaba asustada por haber descubierto su arma, necesitaba calmarla, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

- Comandante Moon - una voz a sus espaldas hizo que Serena se girara y se viera de frente con la pareja que la había llamado - Qué alegría verla...

Darien y Hotaru se extrañaron al escuchar el apellido Moon y, sobre todo, al reconocer a la pareja se había acercado a la mesa. Un hombre alto y de semblante serio y una mujer menuda, con largos cabellos rojos.

- Señores - Serena se levantó y se acercó a ellos, guiándoles hasta un lugar más apartado.

- Moon? No se supone que su hermana se llama Serena Tsukino? - Preguntó Hotaru mirando a Sammy - ¿Y qué hace con los papás de Kaolinette?

- Moon es el apellido legal de Serena desde que se casó, pero solo lo usa en el trabajo, por fuera se escuda en su apellido de soltera para alejar las miradas de ella - respondió Haruka tras un suspiro de resignación - Pero no pregunten más, no puedo responderles.

- ¿Kaolinette no fue la chica de tu curso que encontraron muerta hace tres semanas? - Sammy se alarmó al instante - ¿La amiga que te acompañé a despedir en su sepelio? - el rubio hablaba mirando solo a Hotaru, ignorando la tensión entre Haruka y Darien.

- Sí, era una de mis amigas, desapareció por un mes y luego fue encontrada muerta - Hotaru siguió con su mirada a Serena que abrazaba a la madre de su amiga y miraba compasiva al padre - Ahora es Mimette quien está desaparecida... tu las conocías, papá... - la pelinegra miró a su padre.

- Esto es grave - Sammy se levantó ignorando las palabras a sus espaldas y caminó directo hasta donde estaba su hermana con esa pareja desconsolada - Disculpen, Serena, debemos hablar - centró sus verdes ojos en los de su hermana.

- Claro, no hay ningún problema - el hombre tomó a su esposa por los hombros - Me tranquiliza mucho lo que me ha dicho, Comandante. Espero que nos mantenga informados.

- Lo haré - la rubia sonrió a la pareja que salió del restaurante ocultando sus lágrimas - ¿Qué pasó? - miró a su hermano menor.

- Recuerdas el caso del que me comentaste... Ese de la red de esclavitud y prostitución de jóvenes en el que tienes a Esmeralda infiltrada? - Sammy hablaba rápido y mirando sobre sus hombros para cerciorarse de que nadie los oía.

- Samm... este no es lugar... - Serena se puso nerviosa.

- Lo sé, pero Hotaru es amiga de la chica que está desaparecida y era amiga de que la mataron...

- ¿Hotaru Chiba? - Sammy asintió - ¡Mierda! Por eso nunca salgo, Samuel - maldijo frustrada - Dile a tu socio que invertiré pero debo irme, necesito cambiar algunos planes... Todo se me saldrá de control si sigo con lo que pensaba hacer...

- ¿Qué planeabas hacer, Serena? No quiero que te pongas en peligro...

- Es mejor que no lo sepas - besó al joven en la frente - Te estaré llamando.

- Sere... - Sammy intentó detenerla pero ella fue más rápida.

Resignado, Sammy regresó a la mesa, viendo por la ventana el auto negro de su hermana desaparecer mientras sus acompañantes miraban lo mismo y su rostro alternadamente. Serena le contaba cada caso en que estaba cuando hablaban por teléfono. Decía que era la única forma en la que podía ayudarle, porque si algo malo pasaba con ella, podrían saber dónde empezar a buscar. Pero de ese caso le había dicho poco. Sabía lo que perseguía, sabía de las víctimas, pero no sabía nada de los planes que tenían ella, Diamante, Esmeralda y todo su equipo para combatir a la red que estaba azotando Tokio desde un par de años atrás.

En el auto, Serena conducía a toda velocidad. Tenía que hablar con Esmeralda cuanto antes y no podría esperar a llegar a casa. Tomó su teléfono, conectó el manos libres y marcó mientras esperaba en una luz roja.

- Dime que me llamas para saludar a tus guapos hermanos - fue la respuesta que llegó a sus oídos un instante después.

- Dejé a mis hermanos en el restaurante - Serena habló rápidamente - tendremos que cambiar tus informes, ya no podré infiltrarme en la escuela de Kaolinette y Mimette.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Esmeralda dejó su tono jocoso para mostrarse preocupada - Eres la única que puede hacerse pasar por una adolescente y llevamos meses ordenando todo para tu ingreso a la escuela...

- Lo sé, pero acabo de conocer, accidentalmente a una de las amigas de las víctimas, se llama Hotaru Chiba, es la hija del socio de mis hermanos...

- Te entiendo, pero ya tengo un plan B - Esmeralda movió algunos papeles mientras Serena seguía acelerando - Puedo infiltrarme en la escuela como docente, cuidar y vigilar a la chica, pero tú tendrás que infiltrarte en el bar y conseguir el nombre de la siguiente en la lista.

- Por eso eres la pieza más importante de mi equipo - Serena suspiró aliviada - ¿Quieres que te lleve algo de camino?

- Por lo visto, necesitaré mucho café un par de panecillos de el Crown, la cafetería que queda a dos calles de acá - sintió a Esmeralda suspirar - Tendré que cambiar los informes de Nick si queremos empezar con el plan en dos días como lo teníamos acordado.

- Yo te ayudaré - Serena sonrió a la oscuridad de la calle - Nos vemos en unos minutos.

.

.

.

El regreso de Sammy a la mesa solo había acrecentado la tensión. Darien estaba indeciso entre interrogar a los hermanos o hacer de cuenta que no había pasado nada. Hotaru era más indiscreta y azotaba a preguntas a Haruka para saber qué sucedía.

- No creo que papá deba aceptar la inversión de alguien desconocido y tan sospechoso - sentenció la pelinegra después de que Haruka se negara, una vez más, a aclarar todo sobre el trabajo de Serena.

- Hot, Serena no representará ningún peligro, es más, estarían mucho más seguros que nunca en sus vidas - Sammy intentó calmar a Hotaru pero ella seguía alterada.

- ¿Estaba armada, lo sabías, Sammy? - El comentario de la pelinegra hizo que los tres hombres la miraran con desconcierto - ¿En qué está metida tu hermana para tener que andar con un revólver encintado en su pierna?

- ¿Es cierto eso? - Ahora fue Darien el que miró a los hermano Tsukino esperando una respuesta.

- Sí, anda armada a donde quiera que va porque es parte de su trabajo. Por lo mismo no la podemos ver muy seguido, eso nos pondría en peligro a todos y no quiere repetir lo que sucedió con Zafiro - Haruka suspiró y miró a su hermano menor - Darien, si confías en nosotros aceptarás la inversión de mi hermana sin hacer más preguntas, solo hasta que ella ascienda y sea libre para volver a compartir con su familia.

- Esto no me gusta para nada - Hotaru se puso de pie - Nos vemos en casa, papá.

- Me voy contigo, Mamoru está en casa y no quiero más peleas - Darien también se puso de pie - Confiaré en ustedes, pero algún día tendrán que explicarme lo que de verdad sucede con Serena - tomó a su hija del brazo y ambos salieron del restaurante dejando a los hermanos solos.

- ¿Es mi impresión a a Darien le gustó Serena? - Sammy preguntó removiendo el plato a medio comer que tenía en frente.

- Que no se fije en ella - Haruka soltó su servilleta y se recostó cansadamente en el espaldar de la silla - No quisiera que la convirtiera en una de sus amantes de turno, sabes que Darien no cree en el amor y que Serena está blindada desde lo de Zafiro - miró a Sammy con el semblante serio - Además, Mamoru Chiba no la aceptaría, le haría lo mismo que le hace a Hotaru todo el tiempo.

- Tienes razón - Sammy imitó la posición de su hermano - Deberíamos volver a casa, papá y mamá querrán saber cómo está Serena y yo necesito terminar una conversación con ella.

- Vamos y me cuentas en el camino lo que sucedió, porque no entiendo nada - Y ambos partieron hacia su casa hablando de la rubia y su partida repentina.

.

.

.

- ¿Papá, podemos ir por un par de pasteles de Lita? - Hotaru, sentada al lado del copiloto, miraba a su padre conducir en completo silencio.

- Andrew debe estar por cerrar la cafetería, princesa - Darien miro su reloj - Pero no quiero ir a pelear tan pronto con papá, así que vamos.

- No entiendo porqué me odia tanto, no le hice algo malo, o sí? - Hotaru se atrevió a preguntar lo que la preocupaba desde que tenía memoria.

- No, cariño - el moreno la miró y le sonrió - No te odia a ti, odia es a tu madre y me odia a mí por haberme metido con ella...

- ¿Te arrepientes de eso? - la chica lo interrumpió.

- No sé como puedes pensar eso - le acarició la mejilla sin quitar la mirada de la carretera - Hotaru, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, el único motivo que tengo para hacer las cosas bien, el mejor regalo que me pudieron dar - la voz sonaba ensoñadora, como nunca antes alguien se la había escuchado - Era muy joven cuando naciste, pero cuando te tuve en brazos y me miraste a los ojos, mi mundo entero cobró sentido... Es por eso que me enfado tanto con mi padre.

- Perro él te desheredó por mi culpa...

- Cariño, no me importa el dinero, solo tenerte a mi lado, verte feliz y saber que me quieres - detuvo el auto en uno de los espacios de aparcamiento fuera de la cafetería de su mejor amigo.

- Papi, ¿esa no es Serena? - Hotaru señaló a la rubia que subía a un auto completamente negro, con una bolsa en la mano y se quitaba los tacones antes de cerrar la puerta y arrancar a toda velocidad.

- Creo que sí - Darien siguió con la mirada la dirección en que había desaparecido el auto - Vamos a preguntarle a Andrew, tal vez él sepa algo de ella.

Padre e hija bajaron del auto y entraron en la solitaria cafetería. Ya estaban por cerrar y no había clientes a la vista. De hecho, hasta el mismo mostrador daba señas de la hora al mostrarse vacío.

- Hola princesa - Andrew apareció de repente en el mostrador.

Era un hombre alto y fornido. Su cabello rubio caía sobre sus ojos en un estilo corto, pero descomplicado. Siempre estaba sonriendo y era bastante extrovertido. Se acercó a Hotaru y besó su frente con cariño.

- Ya iba a cerrar y Lita se fue hace una hora sin dejar pasteles extra - habló más para Hotaru que para Darien.

- Lástima, tenía ganas de comer pastel - la pelinegra se abrazó a la cintura de su padre - Tío Drew, ¿conoces a la rubia que salió de acá hace un momento?

- La he visto un par de veces en los billares que hay a dos cuadras de acá, aunque casi no la reconozco cuando la vi entrar - Andrew miró a Darien que escuchaba atento - Nunca usa vestidos ni nada tan llamativo, siempre la he visto de jeans y camisetas, tomando cerveza y juega billar mejor que nadie.

- Haber, explícate - Darien se sentó en una mesa y fue seguido por su hija y su amigo - qué sabes de ella? y sé preciso, por favor.

- Bueno, los billares del centro de juegos que atiende mi primo Kelvin se llenan, casi todos los días por un grupo de unas doce personas, entre ellas, esa rubia, la "comandante" - hizo las comillas con los dedos - y una chica de cabellos verdes, muy linda, que se mantiene con ella y con un tipo...

- ¿Comandante? - ahora fue Hotaru la interesada.

- Sí, así la llaman todos lo que la acompañan, los veo siempre a esta hora, cuando paso por el lugar para recibir el producido del día y poderlo consignar en la mañana - meditó un poco - Y a todas estas, ¿a ustedes porqué les interesa?

- Será mi nueva socia en el banco, es la hermana de Haruka y Sammy, pero no sabemos a qué se dedica...

- Ahí si no puedo ayudarles, siempre pagan en efectivo y ni siquiera sé sus nombres reales... - Andrew sonrió al recordar algo - De hecho, creo que todos se llaman entre ellos con apelativos militares, ya sabes, teniente, comandante, general...

- Insisto papá, esa mujer es extraña... - Hotaru interrumpió al rubio - No deberías aceptar su inversión.

- ¿Podemos llevarte al centro de juegos? Quiero ver a esas personas - Darien endureció su mirada - Me intriga esa Serena Tsukino, Moon o lo que sea...

- Vale, hoy no traje auto y no me molesta que me lleven.

Los tres salieron de la cafetería hacia el centro de juegos, propiedad de Andrew. El rubio había heredado los dos negocios de su abuelo y le había entregado uno a su primo para que lo administrara. Quedaba solo a un par de calles y llegaron pronto.

Hotaru reconoció el auto de Serena estacionado afuera y se lo señaló a su padre antes de entrar al establecimiento y caminar directo a un lugar apartado cerca de la barra, desde la que podían ver la mesa de billar ocupada por unas ocho personas, entre las que Serena era la única mujer.

Estaba descalza y llevaba los tacones en la mano mientras hablaba con un hombre alto, de cabellos platinados un poco largos y al que parecía no importarle la apariencia de la rubia. Pero cerca de ellos, un grupo de hombres la veían y señalaban, bromeaban entre ellos, se reían y se pegaban entre broma y broma.

De repente, la rubia dejó al platinado en la mesa de billar y caminó a la barra. Darien y Hotaru se escondieron tras Andrew para no ser vistos pero sería seguro que, desde esa distancia, escucharían lo que ella dijera.

- Kelvin, me regalas un cuatro cervezas holandesas, de las que le gustan a Esmeralda, para llevar, por favor - su voz era dulce pero más cansada que como lo demostraba en el restaurante. Fue allí cuando Darien se percató de que Serena estuvo actuando, gran parte de la noche, por sus hermanos.

- ¿Un mal día, comandante? - Kelvin era un chico de largos cabellos castaños y aspecto desaliñado.

- Algo así - la rubia se sentó en la barra a esperar su pedido y suspiró cansada.

- Me extrañó no verlas hoy - el primo de Andrew puso una bolsa con cervezas frente a Serena - Estos hombres solo juegan en serio cuando tu y Esmeralda están presentes.

- Teníamos cosas que hacer y, por lo que veo, pasaremos la noche derecho trabajando - la rubia tomó la bolsa en la mano libre y se levantó de la silla.

- Bueno, que les rinda - Kelvin le hizo un guiño y ella sonrió dándose media vuelta para salir - ... Serena! - la llamó haciéndola girar sobre sus desnudos talones - Deberías vestirte así más seguido, te ves hermosa...

- Gracias, pero eso lo dejo para mi hermana - ella le guiñó el ojo y salió del lugar despidiéndose de los hombres que, molestando, empezaron a lanzar vítores.

La última frase de Serena quedó retumbando en la cabeza de Darien. Hasta donde sabía, los Tsukino eran tres hermanos, dos varones y una mujer; por lo que ella no podría tener hermanas. Todo era muy extraño y estaba empezando a contagiarse por la desconfianza de Hotaru.

- Kelvin, te pago lo de los muchachos - El platinado que hablaba minutos antes con Serena estaba en la barra y sacó al moreno de sus cavilaciones - Y dame unas seis cervezas de las que llevó Serena, tengo una cita tooooda la noche con dos hermosas mujeres y las voy a necesitar.

- Solo salúdeme a Esmeralda, Teniente - una vez más, el primo de Andrew sonrió con confianza a su cliente y entregó una bolsa llena de cervezas - Y que les rinda la noche...

- Gracias, Kelvin - al igual que Serena, el hombre se despidió con la mano de sus compañeros y salió del lugar.

- Papá, esto está muy raro - Hotaru se levantó de la silla en la que estaba - Deberíamos interrogar al primo de Andrew...

- Olvídalo, princesa - Andrew fue quien respondió - Él sabe de ellos lo mismo que yo, son clientes regulares y creo que varios de ellos viven en esta misma calle. He presenciado conversaciones similares y aunque al principio nos parecían sospechosos, después de que Esmeralda, la chica que hoy no vino, detuviera a unos ladrones, sin ayuda de nadie, simplemente dejamos de preocuparnos.

- Todo esto es muy confuso, pero tengo que saber quién es Serena... - Fue lo último que dijo Darien antes de salir del lugar, sin despedirse y halando a Hotaru con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco todos sus comentarios y los responderé personalmente... Me encanta saber que les ha gustado la historia y cómo pinta... Y recuerden que las imágenes pueden verlas en mi face: Nix Sophie.<strong>


	4. 3 No fue casualidad (parte 1)

**Los mundos de Serena y Darien estaban a punto de unirse. El peligro en que se vio envuelto un grupo de jovencitas fue el detonante para que el corazón blindado de él y las ilusiones renovadas de ella entraran en el mismo cuarto y se mezclaran. Pero antes de verificar si los dos sentimientos pueden vivir juntos, tendrán que superar la última misión de Serena: salvar a la razón de vivir de Darien.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esta es una pequeña novela policiaca en la que los personajes estarán envueltos en situaciones tan fuertes que les llevará a replantear sus vidas una y otra vez... Una nueva locura que pasó por mi mente y con lo que quiero incursionar en un género de acción... Espero les guste...**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. No fue casualidad parte 1.<strong>

Desde que terminó su relación con Beryl, Darien no había querido pensar en otra mujer. Era solo un adolescente en esa época, pero lo que terminó por convencerlo de su decisión, había sucedido tres años después cuando, sin aviso, ella reapareció y le dejó una pequeñita en sus brazos antes de volver a partir.

Allí comprendió que lo que su padre le decía desde niño era verdad. "Las mujeres solo quieren dos cosas tuyas, lo que tienes entre las piernas y lo que llena tu cartera". Por eso, había optado por darle, a cada mujer que se cruzaba en su vida, un par de noches de placer antes de desaparecerlas de su vista. Y la única mujer que podía aspirar algo de su billetera era su hija, que, además, sabía aprovechar muy bien su pequeña fortuna.

Pero la hermana de sus socios estaba tomando su mente en una forma nunca antes había hecho otra mujer y eso lo hacía sentir extraño. No creía en el amor y mucho menos a primera vista. Creció sin madre porque, según Mamoru, se marchó cuando él solo tenía año y medio de edad y venía de una familia completamente masculina y machista. Por eso, que estuviera pensando en Serena era absurdo, seguramente era el carácter misterioso que la envolvía y la incertidumbre por no saber nada de ella lo que tenia a Darien desconcentrado de sus tareas en el banco.

Miró el reloj de pared en su oficina. Los lunes nunca fueron sus días favoritos, pero gracias a Dios la jornada estaba a punto de terminar; unos diez minutos más y saldría a recoger a Hotaru en casa de los Tsukino, la llevaría a comer fuera y regresaría con ella, antes de las diez de a noche, justo para que su hija se acostara a dormir sin verle la cara a Mamoru y pelear con él por cualquier estúpido motivo que se le ocurriera al duro hombre.

El reloj siguió avanzando hasta que estuvo dentro de su auto. Ya eran entradas las ocho de la noche y las calles de Tokio estaban iluminadas por las farolas de los autos y los avisos de los negocios comerciales. Condujo sin percatarse de hacía donde iba hasta que se encontró aparcando en el estacionamiento del centro de juegos de Andrew. Podía tomarse una cerveza y esperar a que la suerte le sonriera para ver, casualmente, a la mujer que tenía su mente distraída.

Entró al lugar y se sentó en la barra después de saludar a Kelvin. Pidió una cerveza y empezó a beberla despacio. Tenía que encontrar la razón por la que Serena no salía de su mente. Tenía muy claro que nunca miraría a una mujer como pareja estable y hasta ese momento, ninguna de las amantes ocasionales se había metido en su cabeza como esa rubia misteriosa...

- Kelvin, me regalas una cerveza holandesa, por favor - una voz suave, firme y cansada despertó a Darien de sus pensamientos.

A su lado, vestida con unos sencillos jeans desgastados, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negra, unas botas militares y el cabello atado en una coleta alta, estaba Serena. Tenía el ceño fruncido y unas sutiles ojeras bajo sus ojos.

- Claro, Serena - Kelvin reaccionó al instante y le sirvió la botella, sin reenvasar el líquido en un vaso.

- Yo invito - la voz del moreno salió sorprendiendo a la rubia y al encargado del lugar - Hola, Serena.

- Hola Darien - respondió ella tras un suspiro cansado - Gracias por la cerveza - se sentó a su lado, inclinó el pico de la botella hacia él y bebió directamente un largo trago.

- Por nada - él imitó el gesto con su botella - Tu esposo llegará tarde y estás aburrida o descubriste que se queda hasta tarde en la oficina para no regresar a verte? - bromeó después de descargar la botella en la barra.

- Ni la una, ni la otra - Rió la rubia y descargó un poco fuerte su cerveza - Mis hermanos te dijeron que era casada, pero no que enviudé hace tres años, verdad?

- ¡¿Viuda?! - Darien casi gritó por la sorpresa - No, no me lo dijeron...

- No nos gusta hablar mucho de lo que sucedió, así que entiendo que no te lo dijeran... - tomó un trago más y volvió a posar la botella en la barra - ¿Y tú? ¿La madre de Hotaru te dio una noche libre?

- La madre de Hotaru desapreció hace doce años - respondió él tras beber un trago de su botella - Soy un padre soltero.

- Vaya, eso sí que es extraño - rió ella antes de suspirar una vez más.

- Entonces si no hay un marido que te haya decepcionado, ¿porqué bebes cerveza un lunes por la noche y tienes cara de haber escalado el Everest hace solo cinco minutos?

- Fue un largo día en la oficina y llegué a casa para escuchar los alaridos de mi cuñado teniendo sexo escandaloso con su esposa en plena celebración de su aniversario.

- No suena nada entretenido - rió Darien - Deberías seguirles el ejemplo con tu novio, o tampoco tienes?

- Tampoco tengo y bueno, así tuviera, creo que este no sería el día más apropiado - bebió y miró el techo del lugar - Era nuestro aniversario también...

- Lo siento - el moreno se arrepintió de su comentario. Era evidente que estaba perturbada, aunque no veía dolor en sus ojos, solo nostalgia.

- No te preocupes - ella sonrió dejando caer su barrera. Darien Chiba le inspiraba confianza y era un hombre bastante atractivo.

Esos rasgos masculinos que le encantaba ver en un hombre, ese pelo negro revuelto y esa voz profunda eran lo que llevaba necesitado desde hacía tiempo. ¿Porqué no podría tener una noche divertida con un guapo hombre para volver a sentirse como la mujer apasionada que llegó a ser tiempo atrás? Esa mujer apasionada que enloquecía a Zafiro de placer con solo desnudarse ante él. Esa mujer apasionada que estaba reservada solo para las noches en la que compartía su cama con un hombre que le demostraba cuán frágil podía ser una mujer que el ochenta por ciento del tiempo tenía que mostrarse más fuerte que cualquier hombre.

- Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que sí debería seguirles el ejemplo - agregó Serena después de meditar y ver cómo Darien la miraba - debería conseguir un hombre dispuesto a acompañarme una que otra noche sin que haga preguntas...

- Eres todo un misterio, Serena Tsukino... O Moon? - La sonrisa pícara de Darien hizo olvidar a Serena del hecho que Darien había usado sus dos apellidos en un lugar público.

- El Tsukino solo en soledad, el resto del tiempo, debo ser Moon - le guiñó el ojo provocando en Darien una corriente eléctrica.

Sin el vestido y el cabello suelto, con esa apariencia desaliñada y sencilla era mucho más sexy que vestida como toda una princesa. El aura misteriosa y el gesto que había hecho al sonreír y guiñar el ojo demostraban a una mujer irresistible, lo que lo hizo imaginársela entre sus sábanas, gritando su nombre y gimiendo de placer.

- Está bien, Serena Moon - Le sonrió de lado y se acercó para hablarle al oído - Podemos celebrar juntos tu aniversario, prometo no hacer preguntas, aunque mi hija insista en que no eres de confiar y que andabas armada...

- Ando armada todo el tiempo - le corrigió ella en un suave suspiro al oído - Soy una mujer peligrosa, deberías hacerle caso a tu hija - agregó alejándose y bebiendo un largo trago de cerveza.

- Puedes ser peligrosa, pero en este momento solo quiero una cosa - se sinceró. Serena Tsukino lo estaba encendiendo de una forma inimaginable, sin contar que llevaba más de un mes sin tener un encuentro sexual con alguna mujer y parecía que su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos - Y quisiera que me la concedieras.

- Entonces será tu noche de suerte - Con el estómago hecho una jaula llena de mariposas se levantó de la silla y bebió el resto de su cerveza - Paga mientras traigo mi auto, te veo fuera...

- ¿A dónde iremos? - nervioso por primera vez con una mujer, terminó su cerveza de un solo trago.

- Tendrás que seguirme hasta un lugar seguro, debes confiar en mí - se acercó a Darien sintiendo su calor cerca de su cuerpo y permitiéndose algo que se había negado tanto tiempo atrás, sentirse deseada, sentirse mujer, no una agente con nervios de acero - Después de todo, seré tu socia, no? - le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y sonrió antes de salir del bar dejando a Darien plantado y sin aliento.

Dos minutos después, Darien reaccionó, pagó la cuenta y salió a esperar a Serena. Nervioso como un adolescente antes de su primera vez, sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y aflojó la corbata que empezaba a ahogarlo mientras marcaba rápidamente.

- Papi, te estoy esperando hace media hora - escuchó la voz de su hija llegar a través del aparato.

- Hot, princesa, ¿quieres quedarte en casa de los Tsukino esta noche? Me encontré con una vieja amiga...

- Ya papá, le diré a Sammy y a Haruka que me inviten a comer fuera, para que puedas disfrutar de tu amiga... - dijo a modo de reproche - Deberías valorar más a las mujeres.

- La única mujer buena sobre la faz de la tierra eres tu, y eso porque eres mi hija, Hotaru - le habló con cariño - Las demás solo quieren una cosa y eso es lo que les doy...

- ¿Quisieras que me trataran a mí así?

- Hotru, esta conversación ya la tuvimos antes... - suspiró tomando el puente de su nariz y cerrando los ojos.

- Y eres un iluso si pretendes que yo nunca me enamore o quiera construir un futuro al lado de un hombre - la sintió subir la voz. Estaba enfadada y, seguramente, al otro día tendría que enfrentar esa cólera que bien había heredado junto al apellido y los cabellos negros - No soy como tú, papa, yo sí tengo un corazón... Hasta mañana - y colgó.

- Esta niña me va a enloquecer - dijo al aire aún con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Hablando solo, Darien? - la suave voz de Serena llegó a sus espaldas.

- Así parece - se giró y le sonrió - Mi hija no me entiende ni yo a ella, un día de estos alguno de los dos va a terminar acabando con el otro...

- Deberías ir mejor con ella, seguro no es bueno dejar a una adolescente sola - lo interrumpió con tono neutro.

- No, tus padres y tus hermanos están con ella, se entiende mejor con tu familia que conmigo o con mi padre - hizo un movimiento para quitarse la corbata.

- Déjala, me gusta como se te ve - bajó las manos de Darien alejándolas de la prenda - Sígueme... - le dedicó una sexy sonrisa, la vio montarse a un auto completamente negro y la imitó, subiendo a su deportivo rojo.

Nervioso, excitado y ansioso, Darien siguió el auto por las calles de Tokio hasta que aparcó frente a una enorme casa de dos pisos y portón blanco, en un barrio residencial y apartado de la zona céntrica.

Vio como Serena abrió la puerta del garaje desde su auto y entró tras ella en el espacio disponible hasta para cuatro automóviles y con un pequeño taller en el fondo. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y una luz tenue invadió el lugar cuando Serena abrió una pequeña puerta en una esquina.

Darien suspiró y bajó de su auto siguiendo los pasos de la rubia hasta encontrarse con una cocina de última generación, llena de electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable y donde Serena abría la nevera de dos puertas para sacar dos cervezas.

- Antes de que preguntes, eres la primera persona que viene a esta casa, a parte de mi - Serena le entregó una botella - La compré hace dos años y contraté a una mujer que viene cada miércoles a limpiarla, abastecer si faltan las cervezas y a verificar que todo esté en orden.

- ¿Y si tienes esta casa, porqué no vives acá? - siguió a la rubia que caminaba a través de un marco decorado con piezas en yeso y que conectaba con una sala de estar bastante hogareña.

- Vivo acá cuando Diamante y Esmeralda deciden atosigarme con tantos gemidos y no me dejan dormir... Pero es demasiado grande para mí sola - se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la dejó sobre un sofá color crema antes de caminar a la pared en la que una enorme chimenea a gas dominaba casi todo el espacio.

- ¿Oye, vas a todos lados con eso? - Nervioso, Darien se sentó en una otomana con estilo antiguo, de color verde olivo y le señaló el arnés en el que el revólver de Serena reposaba junto a sus costillas.

- Te dije que andaba armada a toda hora - prendió la chimenea antes de quitarse el arnés.

- Pensé que bromeabas - tomó un largo trago de la botella de cerveza y vio atentamente, como la rubia posaba el arma en la mesa de centro - No pensarás dispararme...

- No, intento no usarla, dentro de lo posible - caminó hasta la otomana y se sentó en el brazo de la silla - ¿Me tienes miedo, Darien Chiba? - soltó insinuante, girando sus piernas para posarlas sobre las de Darien.

- ¿Miedo? Me tienes impresionado y bastante excitado - Darien dejó la cerveza en el suelo y se giró para posar sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la rubia.

- Bueno, olvidemos todo por esta noche - despacio, Serena se acercó y tomó la corbata de Darien para halarlo hacia ella - Y demos a nuestros cuerpos lo que están pidiendo...

La rubia desanudó la corbata, la sacó y la dejó caer por un lado de la silla, hasta el suelo. Era maravilloso sentir renacer en ella a la mujer que había muerto con Zafiro, a la que le encantaba el sexo, sin llegar a ser ninfómana como Esmeralda, pero que era incapaz de hacerlo con alguien por quien no sintiera algo fuerte... No podía sentir algo por él, solo era la necesidad gracias a la abstinencia de tres años. Tenía que saciar ese deseo que nadie había logrado despertar en ella durante ese tiempo y seguramente eso sería todo.

Darien por su lado, pensaba en lo contradictoria que era la mujer que después de quitarle la corbata, estaba abriendo, lentamente, botón por botón de su camisa. Tenía el rostro de un ángel, era ruda en la vida cotidiana, una princesa con sus hermanos y una seductora en la intimidad. Todo junto, formaban a una mujer perfecta. "Las mujeres solo quieren dos cosas de nosotros"... Esas palabras retumbaron en su mente recordándole que no había mujer perfecta. Le daría a Serena lo que quería y se mantendría alejado para que ambos siguieran sus vidas.

Con un movimiento ágil, tomó a la rubia entre sus brazos, alejándola de su camisa a medio abrir y la recostó sobre la mullida alfombra en tonos tierra que hacía juego con la sala. No necesitaba palabras para hacer lo que quería hacer, así que rápidamente, la despojó de su camiseta blanca, dejándola con solo un sostén liso del mismo color que contenía, con un poco de esfuerzo, unos abultados y bien proporcionados senos.

Ella rió divertida viendo la mata de cabellos negros apoderarse de su cuello con un roce agresivo que descendía hasta el valle entre sus pechos.

- ¿Se divierte, comandante? - la voz seductora de Darien llegó a los oídos de la rubia que, haciendo alarde de su fuerza y agilidad para someter a un hombre, logró cambiar de posición hasta quedar sentada, a horcajadas, sobre Darien, con sus piernas a lado y lado de las caderas del moreno.

- Espero que usted también se divierta, Señor Chiba - bajó con sus labios hasta el cuello de Darien donde empezó un camino por el bien marcado pecho hasta la cinturilla del pantalón negro, sacando a su paso, la camisa azul cielo de su lugar.

- Podrás ser comandante de lo que se supone que sea tu trabajo, pero hoy mando yo, Serena - el moreno la tomó de la cintura y volvió a recostarla en la alfombra y se apoderó de sus labios con desespero.

Mientras la besaba, las manos de Darien recorrieron el contorno de Serena desde su rostro hasta sus caderas una y otra vez mientras las de ella hacían presión sobre la espalda de él. El deseo los poseía por completo y su única meta para esa noche era saciarlo en su totalidad.

Pronto el sostén de Serena desapareció de su lugar y el moreno aprisionaba entre sus labios y dientes uno de los rosados pezones. Tenía un sabor dulce que nunca había sentido en otra mujer y que podía compararlo con su mayor adicción: el chocolate; aunque también podía asegurar que tenía un leve toque a fresas y vainilla.

Ella gemía ante la atención que la boca y la mano de Darien daba a sus desnudos pechos. La abstinencia y lo experto de aquel hombre para tocarla la tenían al borde del orgasmo y aún no estaba desnuda por completo. Necesitaba liberarse pronto o enloquecería, seguramente.

-Oh no, ni lo sueñes querida - el moreno levantó su rostro del pecho cuando sintió la espalda de la rubia arquearse y su respiración agitarse al extremo, como muestra de lo cerca que estaba de la cima - No vas a llegar con solo esto, muñeca - llevó sus manos hasta el botón de los jeans de Serena y lo abrió rápidamente - Vas a esperarme y solo así podrás liberarte - bajó la cremallera y deslizó la tela fuera de las largas y bien tonificadas piernas..

Serena no tuvo tiempo para la frustración. Las palabras de Darien la excitaban aún más que sus actos. A veces era necesario entregar el control a un hombre y la intimidad era el mejor lugar. Así podía ser una mujer como cualquier otra, sin la autoridad extrema del trabajo, sin el corazón de acero; solo una mujer que siente y a la que le gusta ser atendida por un hombre.

Y las atenciones de Darien la tenían extasiada. Tras quitarle el jean, deslizaba su mano sobre la delicada tela de sus bragas blancas, tocando, por encima, la totalidad de su intimidad, mientras se apoderaba de sus labios con un beso demandante y desesperado.

Darien nunca había tenido una amante tan presta a recibir sus atenciones y tan receptiva que con solo dedicarle un par de minutos a sus pechos, estuviera al límite. Pero quería mucho más de Serena Tsukino. Siempre se había preocupado por brindarle placer a su amante de turno, pero con esa rubia quería no solo darle eso, sino compartirlo.

Y es que muchas veces, después de dejar agotada a una mujer, tenía que terminar él mismo con su propio placer en el baño, cuando se excusaba para deshacerse del condón que había utilizado. Pero el punto de excitación en que estaba en ese momento, mientras sentía la humedad de Serena a través de la tela y demandaba sus labios como si con eso pudiera vivir eternamente, era tal que estaba seguro, no aguantaría mucho tiempo dentro de ella.

- Da... Da...Dar...Darien... - entre jadeos la rubia intentó empujarlo suavemente - Si quieres... Que llegue... - seguía hablando entre besos y gemidos ante el roce de los expertos dedos del moreno entre sus piernas - Contigo... tendrás que... hacerlo... pronto...

- No te preocupes - le sonrió con picardía - Yo también estoy como tu, pero disfruto tanto de esto - presionó fuertemente el clítoris de ella, aún sobre la tela y se deleitó con el grito que escapó de los enrojecidos e hinchados labios - Que me cuesta dejarlo...

Se apoderó una vez más de los labios de la rubia mientras sus ágiles manos deslizaban la última prenda de Serena por sus piernas y las manos de ella trabajaban en el botón y la cremallera de su pantalón.

- Despacio, pequeña - le dijo divertido llevando las manos a su pantalón para ayudarle a sacarlo por sus pies - No querrás llevarte una decepción provocándome más de lo que puedo soportar.

- Sé que no vas a decepcionarme, Darien - la rubia tomó los labios del moreno, aprisionándolos con fuerza y halándolos un poco provocando en él un gemido gutural.

Llevado por la fuerte corriente eléctrica y la innegable química entre sus cuerpos, Darien terminó por despojarse de sus bóxer y se posicionó entre las piernas de Serena, rozando la punta de su dolorosa erección en la entrada húmeda de la mujer que lo miraba ansiosa y suplicante.

El calor subió al máximo cuando él la penetró de una sola estocada, rápida y fuerte. Un grito fuerte salió de los labios de Serena. Después de tanto tiempo, volvía a sentir el placer que le producía la cercanía extrema con un hombre; y hasta se reprendió mentalmente por estarse negando eso durante años. Además, Darien parecía un experto y le estaba haciendo sentir mucho más placer del que había sentido con el mismo Zafiro, y eso era mucho decir.

Los movimientos de caderas de volvieron rítmicos. Las manos tomaron vida propia y pronto, la sala de estar de la enorme casa, era el albergue de gemidos y gritos mientras Darien daba estocadas fuertes y Serena se unía a ellas moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo.

Pronto y tras tres fuertes estocadas, ambos gritaron extasiados, viajando juntos a ese lugar desconectado de todo, al que vas cuando tus sentidos se funden entre sí, confundiéndose y dejando el cuerpo, por unos minutos, a la deriva en un mar de placer tan profundo que la superficie aparece con dificultad.

- ¿Estás despierta? - La voz de Darien era baja y aún agitada. Volvió a la realidad antes que Serena y la vio bajo su cuerpo, respirando agitadamente, con los ojos cerrados y una tonta sonrisa en los labios hinchados.

- Sí - respondió ella igual de suave y sin abrir los ojos - Solo pienso...

- ¿Y en qué piensas? - la pregunta salió de los labios de Darien sin él darse cuenta, mientras rodaba por un lado para liberar a la rubia de la prisión entre su cuerpo y la alfombra.

Por primera vez en la vida, estaba entablando una conversación con una amante después del sexo. Después de mucho tiempo, había alcanzado un el orgasmo dentro de una mujer y, más raro aún, al mismo tiempo. Serena marcaba una diferencia en su vida y por algún extraño motivo, sentía la necesidad de no dejar aquello en un encuentro casual y se preocupaba por cómo se sentía ella, qué quería y cómo hacerla sentir bien.

- En que he sido una tonta por no disfrutar de algo así más seguido - le respondió ella soltando una suave risa.

- Lo siento, pequeña, antes no me conocías para que disfrutaras de algo tan perfecto - rió él acomodándose de lado para ver a la rubia sentándose sin la menor preocupación por taparse.

- Tienes razón - la rubia tomó la camisa de Darien, provocando en el moreno una sonrisa incrédula y se la puso, cerrándola para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo - ¿Quieres comer algo?

- Está bien - se sentó cuando Serena ya se ponía de pie - ya te alcanzo en la cocina - estiró la mano para tomar sus pantalones.

Serena desapareció en la cocina mientras él se ponía el pantalón negro. Sintió su cartera en el bolsillo trasero y se dio cuenta de que, por segunda vez, había sido un irresponsable; con la diferencia de que ya no tenía quince años.

Encaminó sus pies descalzos hacia la cocina donde vio a Serena, con sus cabellos rebujados y sueltos sobre su espalda, rebuscando cosas en la nevera.

- Serena, tenemos que hablar - dijo dubitativo acercándose a la rubia - Debo disculparme...

- ¿Porqué? - la rubia se giró sonriéndole de una forma adorable.

- Olvidé... Bueno, olvidamos usar protección... Y no me sucedía eso desde que...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Hace calor o soy solo yo?... Espero que les haya gustado tanto el capi como la imagen...<strong>

**Responderé sus mensajes por privado y recuerden, quienes no han visto aún las imágenes, estan en mi face, junto a unos cuantos avances... Me encuentran como Nix Sophie.**


End file.
